Jori one shots
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: I can't put crossover becuase it's different one shots with Jade and Tori and the others with some of my favorite shows the chapter tiles will have the show. My first shot at Victorious and Jori so please be nice and read and review
1. Warehouse 13

Jori Warehouse 13

As Cat drove up to the Warehouse she saw no one there. She called out but

got no answer. She saw Jade who she had met before also drive up. "I heard

you were suspended" Jade said. "Yeah I heard that to." Cat responded.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked she did not expect to see Cat here. "Uh…..

I was ordered here last night. Mr. Sikowitz." Cat was just trying to piss off

Jade she had done it multiple times and was an expert. "Yes" Jade said then

started looking around. "Yeah" Cat responded and did the same. "Said it

was a matter of" Cat started. "National security" she and Jade said together.

Suddenly the door opened and a man came into view behind them. "Agent's

Valentine and West. I'm Andre Harris you can call me Andre please come

in." Jade and Cat followed Andre inside. "Hey your football almost hit me"

Cat spoke up. "You weren't here when I threw it." Andre looked back at her

than continued walking he showed them around then went out the back door

of his office to show them more. "Welcome to Warehouse 13." Jade and Cat

were a little confused. After a year of working at the Warehouse they

understood what they had to do. There was someone that was a danger to

them and Cat and Jade had to drive him down. His name was Troy Vega and

they set off to find him then one day Andre told Jade that Troy Vega was a

women and her name was Tori Vega. When she went to tell Cat Tori already had Cat in a very dangerous position with her. As Tori threw Cat to the

ground Jade pulled out a gun and told Tori she had no problem shooting a

women so Tori just left. As Cat and Jade starting running into Tori a lot Jade

started slowly falling in love with Tori. So one day Jade finally had a

chance to talk to Tori alone. "Look Tori what are you trying to do you keep

somehow showing up where me and Cat are headed are you like stalking

me." Tori just laughed Jade did not understand what was so funny. "No I'm

not stalking you I just end up in the same places. Like I told you before I

was an apprentice at Warehouse 12 I want to join you guys at Warehouse

13." Jade sighed she knew Andre would not be happy about this he didn't

trust Tori after he learned she had been bronzed many years ago. But when

Tori told Jade she had been bronzed Jade understood that Tori was no longer

a threat to her and she started falling for her. Tori and Jade had become a

very good team but later Tori tricked Jade and Cat and Jade realized they

had been played. That's when Tori got arrested and Jade left because she did

not want to put the team in danger she said goodbye to everybody and Cat

tried to stop her but she was to late. She had just lost her best friend and

neither her or Sikowitz could get her to come back so Sikowitz got a

hologram version of Tori to convince Jade to go back. And she did then they

needed to use Tori sometimes when they needed her expertise. Then one day Cat and Jade were investigating a high school and Jade thought Tori had

escaped but it turned out Tori had lost all her memories and was not the

same and they found out that all of her memories were trapped inside a coin

and they had to destroy it. Tori told them to but Jade could not do it she

could not kill someone she loved deeply. So Tori told Cat she had to do it

and she agggred but they got sidetracked and Beck stole the coin and gave

Tori her memories back and he needed her help but she refused to help him.

Then when Cat and Jade found her she was being controlled by Beck but

they freed her she then sacrificed herself to save Jade, Cat and Andre and

Jade could not watch her die. After she did Andre turned back time and Tori

came back and that made Jade very happy. Tori knew that she may not be

able to be with Jade forever so she did the only thing she could to insure

that Jade would stay with her. She asked Jade to marry her and Jade agggred

and her and Tori were stuck together forever.

A/N: ok I haven't seen what happened with H.G and Myka in the last few episodes so if anyone can tell me that would be nice. The ending was just something I think should have happened in the show


	2. Lost girl

Jori Lost Girl

Jade was standing at a bar making sure no one was going to get hurt or in

trouble. When she spotted a girl leaving with a man she went after them to

make sure nothing happened to this girl. When she saw this guy following

Cat she knew something was going to happen so when the elevator stopped

and opened Jade got in and asked Cat if was ok. Then she pretended to flirt

with this guy. Bo ended up making this guy kiss her and stole all the Chi out

of his body. Then as Jade was about to leave Cat stopped her and she went

back and took Cat with her. Later Beck and Andre showed up to the crime

scene where Jade had left the guy. They went to talk to the owner of the bar

to see if he knew anything and he told them about the guy hitting and Jade

and going after Cat. Back on Jade's end she brought Cat into her house let

her sleep it off and when she woke up she started freaking out when she

found out what Jade did last night. When Andre found her on the tape he

showed Beck and now they were going to look for Jade form her licence

plate. Beck and Andre found Jade on the street with her friend Cat and they

kidnapped Jade and took her to see the Ash. His name was Sikowitz. As the

Ash tried to explain why Jade was there the doctor Tori Vega walked in and

that's when she met Jade and Tori made Jade feel comfortable and when

Tori asked Jade to come with her and Jade hesitated but followed anyway. That's when Tori told her a little more about the Fae and told her she was a

Succubus. So Jade tried to seduce Tori but the Ash's guards stopped her and

made her fight than choose a side the Dark or the Light. Jade choose neither

side and lived her life in the middle. Cat became on of her best friends, Beck

became a person that could feed her hunger and also became a lover to Jade.

Then after Beck sacrificed his love to save Jade she suddenly started to fall

in love with Tori. Tori tried to escape the Ash but she needed to save her

sister Trina who had been in a coma for five years and she needed to use the

Ash's resources. But the Morgan was the one who helped by giving Jade a

nail that she had to pull out of a wood wall to save Trina. When she did Tori

spent all of her time trying to help Trina adjust to being back. But one day

the Grouda. So Trina begged Tori to kill her but she couldn't kill her sister

so Trina begged Jade. Jade didn't want to but she did for Tori and it hurt her

but it was what had to be done. Then the whole team worked together and

they defeated the Grouda and Cat was just stressed so Jade went to go check

on her. As Jade was walking out she noticed that her eyes were changing

and she had no clue what was going on.


	3. Once upon a time

Jori Once upon a time

As Trina ran down the street she was looking for her sister Tori. She was living with her adoptive sister Jade in L.A and she hated her and was hoping Tori would let her live with her. When she found Tori's apartment she begged Tori to let her stay but Tori said no and decided to take her home. When they got back to L.A Jade ran out and was relived to see Trina but as she asked where she was Trina said "I found my real sister." As Trina ran in she looked up and met Tori's eyes and the Sherriff Beck went to check on Trina. Jade invited Tori in to have some apple cider before she headed home. As Tori was leaving she looked over next to her and noticed that Trina left it there so Tori would have to come back and bring it back to her. As she looked forward she saw a wolf in the road and as she tried to avoid it her car spun and hit the sign going out of L.A and she was knocked out in her car. When she came to she noticed she was in a jail cell and Beck told her he kept her in there to keep her safe. So when Jade came in to tell Beck that Trina ran off again and she saw Tori she was shocked to see her still in L.A so Tori told them if they let her out she would help them find Trina. So Tori hacked into Trina's computer to see what she was doing. She found a website called who's your sister. org. She asked Jade if he had a credit card she said Trina has credit card debt so when Tori pulled up the receipt and the credit card was a Holly Mills and Jade knew that was Trina's teacher. So when Jade went to confront her teacher with Tori it was fair to say that Holly had no idea that Trina stole her credit card. As Jade left the room Tori started talking to Holly and she told Tori she could find Trina at a playground near the beach. That's when Tori took her back to Jade's house. "Thanks" Jade told Tori as she walked toward her. Tori said it was not a problem. Jade walked toward Tori and begged her to stay in L.A. Tori thought about it and when Jade offered to let Tori stay with her she jumped at the chance and grabbed everything she owned and followed Jade into the house. As soon as Tori stepped foot into that house she closed the door and pushed Jade against the door and kissed her with all the passion in her body. When Trina came out of her room and saw Tori in Jade kissing she ran quietly back to her room and said "Finally." And after that everything was perfect.


End file.
